Dreams Do Come True
by AmiMusic96
Summary: "Dreams Do Come True" is about a normal 14 year old girl named Amelie who goes to Stockholm to meet Justin Bieber at a Meet&Greet but some unsuspected stuff happens while she's there...
1. Chapter 1

_Dreams do come True._

_Chapter 1_

Today was the day. I had been waiting for this day for months, almost years. I was going to meet Justin Bieber at a Meet & Greet. He was finally in Sweden and I was at the airport with my mom waiting for our plane to arrive. It was going to arrive at 6 AM and it was now 5:45 AM. I had woken up at 3:00 so I would be able to get ready for our long day. I was really tired but the thought of meeting Justin later on today was the thing that kept me awake.

I didn't want to miss any minute, any second of this day.

"Amelie...Amelie...Hello?", I heard my moms voice saying to me in a low voice while shaking one of my arms.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry", I said waking up from my day dreaming.

"The plane is here now, hunny", she said while laughing at how tired I probably looked.

We both stood up and started walking towards the boarding area. I was getting nervous and I wasn't even on the plane yet. I looked at my mom who looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute and I was right. She fell asleep as soon as the plane was in the air. I picked up my magazine and saw Justin on the front cover. It was a picture of him and Selena Gomez together. I opened the magazine to the first page and it was a big article about Justin coming to Sweden.

"Would you like some peanuts?", one of the flight attendents asked me while I was finishing the magazine.

"No, I'm fine thank you", I answered with a smile and returned to my magazine.

"I see you like Justin Bieber", she said with a smile.

"What?", I asked confused.

She looked at my Ipod where it said I was listening to him and I was obviously reading about him in the magazine.

"Oh", I said and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I do"

"Are you going to his concert tonight?", She asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I am", I said and smiled back.

"You should get some sleep then, I heard it gets a bit crazy", she said and laughed at herself. "Well, have a fun time".

I guess she was right, I was pretty tired and I didn't want to look like a zombie while meeting Justin.

"Amelie, we're here now...", I heard my mom say with her soft voice that she uses when she tries waking me up. I guess I had fallen asleep pretty hard.

I sat up real fast and looked around and saw that everyone were standing up, getting their luggage down from the top. I stood up and stretched since half of my body was still partly asleep. I got my luggage down and started walking out of the plane with my mom behind me who was probably even more tired than me. We got out of the airport and waited outside for a taxi that would take us to our hotel that was right in the middle of the city. It was now 7:30 AM and I was still pretty tired even though I had gotten around 50 minutes of sleep. When we got into the taxi, I leaned against my moms shoulder and closed my eyes. It took us around 20 minutes until we got to the hotel because of the early morning traffic.

We got our luggage out and walked into the hotel lobby. Since I was really tired, I just sat down by the couches in the lobby while mom was fixing our room and getting everything ready. I took my Iphone out so I could play some games to keep myself occupied instead of being bored just waiting for my mom to get everything ready.

Suddenly I heard a lot of people outside the frontside of our hotel, it was cameras and girls my age screaming. When I looked at the entrance door, I saw around 10 people walking in surrounding someone. Oh no, it couldn't be. No way. It was too good to be true.

"Justin, I LOVE YOU", I heard a girl scream before the door closed.

Okay, apparently it was true. Justin was staying at the same hotel as me. I stood up and looked after the whole entourage which was following Justin into the elevator. I looked into the elevator and saw Justin waving to his fans which were standing outside screaming, waving, showing signs, and everything. I looked out and then back at Justin. Then I caught his eye and got around a second of eye contact before the elevator closed.

Wow. This could not be happening. I was living at the same hotel as Justin freaking Bieber. This could not be happening to me. I looked at my mom who had probably not seen who had just entered the hotel entrance.

"Mom, did you just see that?", I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, some singer is apparently staying here this weekend", she said and got our room key from the receptionist.

"That was Justin Bieber, mom!", I said and was standing straight not moving.

"Why didn't you then go after him?", she asked taking our luggage into the elevator.

"I couldn't just go up to him and be like "Hey, I love you, could I please get your autograph?", Could I mom?", I asked and got out of the elevator when we arrived on our floor where are room was. I turned around with my bag on back and didn't pay attention to anything.

"Yes, you could", I heard Justin's voice say. Oh no, he had heard everything I had said to my mom. I looked up and into his eyes. His eyes were so perfect, he was perfect. Nothing about him was wrong. Everything was just, _Perfect_.

"See, I told you sweetie", my mom said when she go out of the elevator and smiled at me.

"Mom...", I said and blushed looking down.

"Here you go, gorgeous", he said and winked at me while giving me a photo of him with his autograph on it. "I'll see you around"

I was officially dying on the inside right now. I bet I was just standing there looking like a foul. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. Say something, Amelie. Say something!

I was telling myself to talk but that just made it worst because now I was freaking out even more than before. Say something...

"Uhm, thanks", I finally said and smiled at him. "I guess you will..."

I started walking towards our room number which was 345 but I couldn't help but to look back to see if he was still looking at me, and he was. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me and the elevator doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dreams do come True._

_Chapter 1_

Today was the day. I had been waiting for this day for months, almost years. I was going to meet Justin Bieber at a Meet & Greet. He was finally in Sweden and I was at the airport with my mom waiting for our plane to arrive. It was going to arrive at 6 AM and it was now 5:45 AM. I had woken up at 3:00 so I would be able to get ready for our long day. I was really tired but the thought of meeting Justin later on today was the thing that kept me awake.

I didn't want to miss any minute, any second of this day.

"Amelie...Amelie...Hello?", I heard my moms voice saying to me in a low voice while shaking one of my arms.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry", I said waking up from my day dreaming.

"The plane is here now, hunny", she said while laughing at how tired I probably looked.

We both stood up and started walking towards the boarding area. I was getting nervous and I wasn't even on the plane yet. I looked at my mom who looked like she was about to fall asleep any minute and I was right. She fell asleep as soon as the plane was in the air. I picked up my magazine and saw Justin on the front cover. It was a picture of him and Selena Gomez together. I opened the magazine to the first page and it was a big article about Justin coming to Sweden.

"Would you like some peanuts?", one of the flight attendents asked me while I was finishing the magazine.

"No, I'm fine thank you", I answered with a smile and returned to my magazine.

"I see you like Justin Bieber", she said with a smile.

"What?", I asked confused.

She looked at my Ipod where it said I was listening to him and I was obviously reading about him in the magazine.

"Oh", I said and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I do"

"Are you going to his concert tonight?", She asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I am", I said and smiled back.

"You should get some sleep then, I heard it gets a bit crazy", she said and laughed at herself. "Well, have a fun time".

I guess she was right, I was pretty tired and I didn't want to look like a zombie while meeting Justin.

"Amelie, we're here now...", I heard my mom say with her soft voice that she uses when she tries waking me up. I guess I had fallen asleep pretty hard.

I sat up real fast and looked around and saw that everyone were standing up, getting their luggage down from the top. I stood up and stretched since half of my body was still partly asleep. I got my luggage down and started walking out of the plane with my mom behind me who was probably even more tired than me. We got out of the airport and waited outside for a taxi that would take us to our hotel that was right in the middle of the city. It was now 7:30 AM and I was still pretty tired even though I had gotten around 50 minutes of sleep. When we got into the taxi, I leaned against my moms shoulder and closed my eyes. It took us around 20 minutes until we got to the hotel because of the early morning traffic.

We got our luggage out and walked into the hotel lobby. Since I was really tired, I just sat down by the couches in the lobby while mom was fixing our room and getting everything ready. I took my Iphone out so I could play some games to keep myself occupied instead of being bored just waiting for my mom to get everything ready.

Suddenly I heard a lot of people outside the frontside of our hotel, it was cameras and girls my age screaming. When I looked at the entrance door, I saw around 10 people walking in surrounding someone. Oh no, it couldn't be. No way. It was too good to be true.

"Justin, I LOVE YOU", I heard a girl scream before the door closed.

Okay, apparently it was true. Justin was staying at the same hotel as me. I stood up and looked after the whole entourage which was following Justin into the elevator. I looked into the elevator and saw Justin waving to his fans which were standing outside screaming, waving, showing signs, and everything. I looked out and then back at Justin. Then I caught his eye and got around a second of eye contact before the elevator closed.

Wow. This could not be happening. I was living at the same hotel as Justin freaking Bieber. This could not be happening to me. I looked at my mom who had probably not seen who had just entered the hotel entrance.

"Mom, did you just see that?", I asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, some singer is apparently staying here this weekend", she said and got our room key from the receptionist.

"That was Justin Bieber, mom!", I said and was standing straight not moving.

"Why didn't you then go after him?", she asked taking our luggage into the elevator.

"I couldn't just go up to him and be like "Hey, I love you, could I please get your autograph?", Could I mom?", I asked and got out of the elevator when we arrived on our floor where are room was. I turned around with my bag on back and didn't pay attention to anything.

"Yes, you could", I heard Justin's voice say. Oh no, he had heard everything I had said to my mom. I looked up and into his eyes. His eyes were so perfect, he was perfect. Nothing about him was wrong. Everything was just, _Perfect_.

"See, I told you sweetie", my mom said when she go out of the elevator and smiled at me.

"Mom...", I said and blushed looking down.

"Here you go, gorgeous", he said and winked at me while giving me a photo of him with his autograph on it. "I'll see you around"

I was officially dying on the inside right now. I bet I was just standing there looking like a foul. I couldn't get a word out of my mouth. Say something, Amelie. Say something!

I was telling myself to talk but that just made it worst because now I was freaking out even more than before. Say something...

"Uhm, thanks", I finally said and smiled at him. "I guess you will..."

I started walking towards our room number which was 345 but I couldn't help but to look back to see if he was still looking at me, and he was. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me and the elevator doors closed.


End file.
